paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunder pup P1
Thunder pup A story of how thunder got into the Paw Patrol * You are Here * Thunder pup p2 * Thunder Pup P3 * Thunder Pup p4 Characters *Thunder *Gertrude *Ryder *Confetii *Bugsy *Poptart *Smiley *Adam Story *Thunders Title Card* Thunder Pup Part One! Thunderpuptitlecard.jpg “But Ryder, I wanna go outside!” Gertrude wined “No Gertrude, it's too cold outside, you might get sick” Ryder said to the pup. “But Ryyyyyder!” She whined again. “ No buts Gertrude, you can’t go outside. Why dont you go play with Confetii” Ryder said. “FIIIIINE!” Gertrude groaned and walked over to her friend. “Hi Confetii, what are you up to?” “Im trying to get Ryder to let me go outside” Confetii grunted “Touche” Gertrude groaned. “Its boring in here” Confetii groaned. Suddenly they both heard mumbling over by one of the windows. “What's that all about!?” Confetii asked “I don't know!” Gertrude said and ran over to the window. Confetii tagged along. All the pups were there watching, speechless. “What is it, What is it!” Gertrude said as she pushed her way thru the pups to the window. She looked out it and saw what the big deal was. There was a branch, cracked almost all the way thru. Resting on the branch was a little birds nest holding three baby birds, huddled together. “Somebody, get Bugsy” Poptart called thru the crowd. Smiley made her way thru the crowd and over to bugsy. “Bugsy, we need your help!” Smiley said tapping her shoulder. “Just a minute” Bugsy said, she was talking to Adam and was in a trance, as was Adam. “No, we need you now!” Smiley said. But got no answer from Bugsy. She ran back to the window. She got there just in time to see the branch crack one last time. The branch started to fall, then out of the bushes jumped a white dog it grabbed hold of the tree and grabbed the birds nest in it mouth, jumping back down onto the ground. “We need to get Ryder to let her in!” Someone shouted. Smiley ran over to Ryder. “Some Pup just saved a nest of birds and we need to let her in!” Smiley shouted. He ran down to the door and let her in. “Thanks” It grunted as it was let in. It set down the nest and got ready to leave. “What, did you think we were going to let you out in that storm?” Ryder asked it. The dog sat there waiting to be let out. “Well, the answer is no!” Ryder said to it. “So, whats your name?” Confetii bounced up and asked it. “The names Thunder!” It growled in a deep voice. “Ok, what brings you here?!” Confetii asked the pup. “What do you think, I wasn't going to let those birds die!” It growled again. By then most assumed it was a male, so why dont we call him that for now. “Ok, ok” Confetii said “Well, you're staying with us, what you did out there was very brave and selfles!” Ryder said and leaned down to give him a hug. He quickly scooted out of his reatch “DON’T TOUCH ME!” He growled, showing his fangs. “Ok, alright!” Ryder said “What's the commotion about!” Bugsy said running over to the group of dogs “He just saved that nest of birds” Poptart said, pointing at the nest. “WHAT, SOME INNOCENT BIRDS WERE IN DANGER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!” Bugsy cried “I tried, but you were to Busy flirting with Adam” Smiley said “I wasnt Flirting!” Bugsy said and blushed. “Can I leave now!” Thunder growled “Nope!” they all said “You gonna be our Storm rescue pup!” Ryder said “Wait, Is this the Paw Patrol!” Thunder growled “Yep!” Confetii, bounced. “Oh no” Thunder groaned. Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Parts